A Typical School Day (Not Really)
by misscakerella
Summary: Stevie has always been the girl with no friends. What happens when the new kids comes along? I know it's very annoying that I keep making Stevie and Zander kids. They are 10 years old in this story. Full of daisies, tutus, and perfume. Read if you want the last sentence to make sense.


**I know it's very annoying that I keep making Zander and Stevie kids. Let's pretend Zander and Stevie are 10 years old. Read along please.**

(Stevie)

Well, it's the beginning of the school day, and I just got in my seat. Since I'm bored, I'll tell you a little bit about me. I'm the biggest tomboyish social outcast in school. I wear glasses and read books, so that instantly makes me a nerd.

"Listen up class. We have a new student. Please treat him nicely. His name is Zander Robbins. Zander, why don't you take a seat next to Steve?" the teacher Ms. Jacob says. I wanted to correct her, but I never do. Of course the seat next to me was empty. Everyone always tried to avoid sitting there. Zander comes over, sits in the chair next to me, and smiles. Why did he do that?

"Hello. My name is Zander, but you can call me Z." Zander says offering me his hand. I had no idea what to do. I never done a hand shake before. I put my hand out in front of his.

"You're funny." he says and shakes my hand. So that's how it works.

"You don't talk much do you?" he says. I just stare at him.

"Okay class, why don't you guys take a minute to introduce yourselves to Zander?" the teacher says. The second she says that, the Perfs just run over to Zander with their pretty tutus and say hi. They tell him about their fancy limos and mansions. The perfume they had on made me nauseous, so I went over to another table until they left.

"Okay class. Time for recess!" Ms. Jacob says and in the next five seconds, the room is empty. I take my book and go outside. You can obviously tell what I did during recess.

* * *

Recess is over, and everybody is just gossiping about the new kid. Hey. Where is the new kid anyways? I take a look around the class room and see that he is just coming inside. He has something behind his back.

"Please don't smack me after this." he says holding up a small daisy bouquet tied up with grass strands. I just sit there looking behind me to see if the daisies were for anyone else.

"Yes, they are for you." Zander says giving them to me and smiles. I just take the tiny bouquet and examine it. It made me smile.

"Okay class-EW! We shall not tolerate those things in class. They could have weird germs in it!" Ms. Jacob says taking the bouquet and putting it in the trash. That's just great. Flowers have weird germs on them?

"Okay. Can we just start over? My name is Zander Robbins." Zander says offering me his hand. I decide to shake it.

"My name's Baskara. Stevie Baskara." I say quietly.

"That's a nice name." Zander says.

"Really? Most people think that it's much more of a boy's name." I say and we both laugh.

"I don't think so. It's pretty, like you." he says and I blush. I hope he didn't notice.

* * *

It's after school, and I take my backpack and head outside for my mom to pick me up. I am the total black sheep compared with the other girls. The other girls had pink and sparkly backpacks while I had an ocean blue one with black birds on it.

"Hello Stevie." Zander says walking up to me.

"Hey." I say looking for my mom.

"So... Wassup?" he asks me.

"Just waiting for my mom. Don't you have any other friends to play with?" I say going to my tree and climb it.

"Nahh. They disrespected my lady." he says.

"Who's your lady?" I ask him.

"My favorite instrument. They mistaked it for a mini guitar." he says taking out a ukulele out of his backpack. How much room did he have in his backpack?

"Cool! A ukulele!" I say happy that someone finally had an interest in music.

"Finally someone who doesn't think it's a mini guitar!" Zander says chuckling.

"So... What's up with you and this tree?" he says looking up at me from the tree.

"It's my special place. Somewhere to think when I need to be alone." I say.

"Mind if Lady and I come up?" he asks me.

"I don't mind." I say and he starts climbing with his ukulele. Once he gets up here, he sits down next to me and starts playing his ukulele. We sit there listening to the music until Zander tries to ask me a question.

"Hey Stevie?" he asks me

"Yes Zander?" I reply.

"I was wondering if-"

"Stevie and Zander sitting in a tree..." the class bully says. I decided I had enough.

"It's oddly ironic isn't it?" Zander says and we laugh. The bully realizes that his off-key singing didn't bother us, so he just goes away.

HONK!

"Sorry. That's my mom. I got to go Zander." I say going down the tree and get into the car.

"Hey Steves. Who's that guy in the tree? You never let anyone go up there." my mom says.

"He's a friend, and I had a change of heart." I say.

"AWW! Little Stevie has a crush!" mom says. Mom was always a hopeless romantic. I mentally face palm myself.

"I'm 10 years old mom." I say, and we just keep our eyes on the road.

(Zander)

Stevie just left, and I'm just waiting next to the tree playing my ukulele for my dad to pick me up. As I'm waiting, some pink sparkly clique of girls come up to me.

"Hello Zandy. I'm Kacey Simon and these are the Perfs." one of them say and all of them pose like models. I would've been happy if they didn't wear so much perfume.

"First of all, my name is Zander. Second, why are you guys called the Perfs?" I ask them very nauseous from the scent that's coming off them.

"Duh! The abbreviation for perfect? Anyways, why did you give those daisies to that geek when I was right in front of you?" Kacey asks me.

"Well, she's pretty cool, nice, and doesn't wear a gallon of perfume." I say smirking.

"Yeah right. The nerd girl cool. Anyways, why do you have a tiny guitar?" Kacey asks me. She was not my favorite person.

"It's my ukulele, Lady." I say.

"You named your guitar?" she asks me.

"Ummm-"

HONK!

Thank god my dad's here. I take my stuff and go to the car. Should I say run in fear?

"Hey son. How was school? Did you like it? Did you make friends?" dad says asking so many questions.

"I made one friend, and some group tried to make friends with me." I say.

"What group?" dad asks me driving.

"They call themselves the Perfs. They wear tutus and they wear perfume that makes you want to throw up." I say nonchalantly.

"What about this other friend?" dad asks me.

"Oh her. Her name's Stevie." I say.

"What's she like?" dad asks me.

"Well, she didn't mistake Lady for a mini guitar. She also doesn't wear that much pink. She's very quiet. She has a taste for music-" I say until dad interrupts me.

"Slow down boy. You know a lot about her, don't you?" dad says.

"Yeah. We got to know each other up in her tree." I say.

"Is she cute?" dad says teasing me. I blushed.

"Shut up." I say wondering what tomorrow would be like.

The author would like to thank you for your continued support. Your review has been posted.


End file.
